Forever
by PJ-NCIS-TF-26
Summary: Nothing lasts forever EDIT!Decided to make it kinda a song-fic. You can review and tell me what songs you think could go with other people. Im starting with Annabelle
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first Transformers story and I hope you like it! It's only a one-shot and kind of short but if you really like it I can add more!**

**-PJ-NCIS-TF-26**

_Pain_

_Sorrow_

_Unbelievable_

Annabelle Lennox had always been a happy child. Her family consisted of over 100 people. Annabelle's mother and father are her only real blood relatives, but even thought they weren't her real family, the men and women of NEST meant the same to her. Her family was also the Autobots, one in particular. Her best friend and guardian, Ironhide, meant the world to her. Even though she is only 5, she was very smart and knew how he protected her. He tried to talk to or see her every day. Annabelle and Ironhide were inseparable when they were together. He told her everything, she told him everything back.

_Secret_

_Untold_

_Why?_

She knew something bad had happened why her mother picked her up from school early that day. The pain filled eyes and tear streaked face was enough for Annabelle to know the worst had happened. _**Who was dead? **_Dad? Bee? Optimus? who? But finally it came to her, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her best friend, mentor, guardian, was dead. Ironhide, who's spark(unknown by everyone but the Lennoxs') was as big as his cannons, dead. In that one second her world changed, her mother couldn't even tell her, she was crying almost as much as her daughter. They just sat in the car hugging each other and crying. All the things he promised they would when she was older,

_Gone_

_Forgotten_

_Impossible_

He had loved her, everyone who knew them knew it. She knew that even though hes gone, he will be with her forever.

_Love_

_Unbroken_

_Forever_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is another chapter. I'm going to find different songs for each person who would have been affected by Ironhide's death. So its kinda a song-fic now.**

**First is Annabelle**

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
>Catching teardrops in my hands<br>Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.  
>Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?<em>

Annabelle just sat in her mother's car, tears the only thing she could see. Her heart in pain. She felt her mother start the car and start driving, but she didn't look up.

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
><em>

As the car pulled to a stop, she looked up, only to see her farmhouse. Without looking back, she ran into the garage where Ironhide would stay. All her toys from the last time she was there, were sitting in a neat pile like always

_As the smoke clears  
>I awaken and untangle you from me<br>Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed  
>All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet<em>

Unlike her friends, her car was her best friend ever. The toys he allowed to stay in his garage was proof of that. She wanted him to have toys just like she did. Her favorite, a stuffed bear named Robo, sat at the top of the pile. She had given it to him right before he had left._  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/d/demi_ ]__  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<em>

Everyone believed that she shouldn't have been told. They knew the risk of her exposing them. But they didn't care. They also knew how dangerous the war was. Ever soldier, family member, and Autobot knew some of them wouldn't survive. They told her the secret anyway.__

_Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here  
>Watch you disappear yeah<br>Go run run run yeah it's a long way down  
>But I'm closer to the clouds up here<em>

But now the pain of loss was somthing they couldnt prepare for. Everyone believed that Ironhide was indestructible. Only he was, to decepticons, not to traitors. Annabelle sat down hugging Robo and crying, untill her daddy would come and find her.__

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Ohh  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em> 

**Song used Skyscraper by Demi Levoto **

**ok, this is the next chapter. I will have voting for who is next!**

**Who do you want to be in the next chapter?**

**Will Lennox**

**Sam Witwicky**

**Optimus Prime**

**or**

**Bumblebee?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's Will Lennox's chapter! **

**Song used- Sound the Bugle by Bryan Adams**

_Sound the bugle now... play it just for me  
>As the seasons change... remember how I used to be<br>Now I can't go on...I can't even start  
>I've got nothing left... just an empty heart.<em>

The shock was incredible. I couldn't believe our bravest and toughest soldier was dear. He was more than a soldier. He was family.

_I'm a soldier... wounded so I must give up the fight  
>There's nothing more for me... lead me away<br>Or leave me lying here_

Ironhide became part of his family without hesitation. Will himself trusted Ironhide with his life and the lives of his friends and family. Without him, Annabelle could have been captured by Decepticons.__

_Sound the bugle now... tell them I don't care  
>There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere<br>Without a light, I fear that I will stumble in the dark  
>Lay right down and decide not to go on<em>

Like a loved uncle, Ironhide was more family then any of the Autobots. He was the one always there when they needed him. He would put his life on the line for any of the Lennoxs. __

_Then from on high, somewhere in the distance There's a voice that calls,  
>"Remember who you are... if you lose yourself,<br>Your courage soon will follow,  
>So be strong tonight... remember who you are"<em>

But his fight was over. Freedom was always what they were fighting for. His sacrifice helped them find the freedom for all living things on Earth. e will never be forgot, at least in Wills mind. __

_Yeah, your a soldier now,  
>Fighting in a battle,<br>To be free once more.  
>Yeah, that's worth fighting for<em>

**Thanks for reading. Vote for the next chapter by reviewing! I need ideas for songs and who to go with them! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yea so here is the next chapter! This one is for Optimus!**

__  
>Are you lost in your lies?<br>Do you tell yourself I don't realize  
>Your crusade's a disguise?<br>Replaced freedom with fear  
>You trade money for lives<br>I'm aware of what you've done_

His weapons specialist! How could this have happened! Since the time he became a Prime, Ironhide had been there, helping him. Without Ironhide, the Autobot team was different.__

_No, no more sorrow  
>I've paid for your mistakes<br>Your time is borrowed  
>Your time has come to be replaced\<em>

The pain was unbearable. When Jazz had died, both Ironhide and Ratchet were there for him. Along with their new human friends. But, now the pain of loss is running through everyone. Everyone feels the same pain.__

_I see pain, I see need  
>I see liars and fiends<br>Abuse power with greed  
>I had hope, I believed<br>But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived  
>You will pay for what you've done!<em>

Even now, everyone is feeling loss. Ironhide had touched everyone in different ways. He knows everyone is there for him. Optimus's sense of loss was almost over taking him. But he remembers how Ironhide would have liked to die fighting. He didn't go the way he wanted but close enough. __

_No, no more sorrow  
>I've paid for your mistakes<br>Your time is borrowed  
>Your time has come to be replaced!<em>

You never know who will betray you in the end. Optimus had learned that thousands of years before this happened.__

_Thieves and hypocrites!  
>Thieves and hypocrites!<br>Thieves and hypocrites!_

But when he learned of Sentinel, all his past decisions just left him. All thoughts of right and wrong were gone.

_No, no more sorrow  
>I've paid for your mistakes<br>Your time is borrowed  
>Your time has come to be replaced<em>

It was his fault Ironhide was dead. If he had just remembered what he had been taught for years, maybe he could have been more wary. None of his lessons were remembered though. __

_No more sorrow  
>I've paid for your mistakes<br>Your time is borrowed  
>Your time has come to be replaced<em>

No! It wasnt his fault. He was trying to protect everyone. He was only one mech. He couldnt do everything. But the pain still caused his spark to ach. Ironhide, the Wreckers, Sideswipe, Wheelie, Brains. All dead...

_Your time has come to be replaced  
>Your time has come to be erased!<em>

__  
><em>**Awesome! Two chapters in one day! I'm getting better at this!**

**First person to review(this chapter) gets to pick the song and the character that goes with them! They might also get something else!**


End file.
